Long time ago
by Gacktlover
Summary: What if Casey had met Derek a long time ago. Well he did. But he didn’t meet Casey quiet as Casey. Here is there story. please r&r. title up for revision so also in your review help with my title please.
1. Chapter 1

**Milly Jones looked at the door. She hated the waiting. They had told her to stay in the room. But she had the attention span of well a ten year old. And there was nothing to do in the room. She just wanted to get out and see the hotel. What harm could that do? Besides she would be back before her mother and those men. So she opened the door and looked around.**

**A boy popped out of nowhere. He grinned wildly. It made Millie laugh. She stared at him for a moment then decided to not be rude and introduce herself.**

"**Hey I am Mildred Jones. Call me Millie."**

"**My mommy tells me not to talk to strangers but you don't to strange so…Hi, I am Derek Venturi. Just call me… Derek."**

**Millie couldn't help but giggle. "You are funny. My daddy says funny people are smart. Are you smart?"**

"**My mommy says I is. I hope she is right bout it."**

"**You have any siblings?"**

"**Yah one his name is Edwin. How's about you?"**

"**I have one. But she lives with my dad in Idaho. I rarely see her. Mom says that we may get to go see her in a few months. But she says that a lot."**

"**Your parents divorced?"**

"**No they are not. They just live apart."**

**Derek quaked. "Okay"**

**Millie smiled. "Well I best get back inside before mother gets back. It was nice meeting you."**

"**You too."**

**Mildred didn't ever tell her mom about the nice stranger. She never got a chance to. A few years later the "men" ended up in jail. And Mildred's life was turned inside out. As was the rest of her families. Her mom had to testify against them and Mildred was never the same again.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, daddy Millie is on TV. I told I didn't make her up."

George Venturi looked at his twelve year old son and winced. "I believe you. Why is she on TV"

Derek tugged his dad into the other room. And George's eyes widened. Derek had been telling the truth. He watched as the reporter told the horrible news. The young girl had been kidnapped. She didn't look much older than Derek. He began to wonder if Derek understood what was going on?

"Why is she on TV daddy?"

"Honey she was kidnapped. Taken from her home by some not so nice people. Who it seems, may have been her mother… business partner."

Derek's face quenched up. "Why would they do that?"

"Honestly I don't know. It is all bad. I know that much."

Derek watched the news everyday to find out if she had been found. But as quickly as the news had hit, it totally disappeared. Derek slowly stopped watching and put the young girl from the hotel to the back of his mind. His parents finally separated. His mother, Ally, went to college in Spain like she had always wanted too. Leaving the kids with George to raise by himself. Though he never seemed to mind.

George dated once in a while but not much. Only a date or two every few months. But that all changed when he met a lady online. Nora McDonald. She told him she was in the middle of a divorce. After it was official George flew her done (WITHOUT her kids) so that they could get to know each other. And he continued doing this every month for a year.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom you cant go this week."

"And why not? This is the happiest I have felt in a LONG time."

"Mom what if I have a problem?"

"Casey you will be fine. Besides George is really sweet. Maybe we could all meet someday. His kids would love you?"

"Are you going to marry him?" Nora's youngest Lizzi asked.

" Maybe. George is all I have ever wanted in a husband. Me and your dad married as a convenience. He was a great friend but as a husband…you two understand right."

Casey nodded. "We know. It was a whole other life."

"You two are so patient with me. I have put you through a lot."

"Mom take us with you this weekend?"

"Ok. I will. You just have to promise to behave."

"Don't we always?" Casey asked.

"You seem to be. But sometimes I cant help but wonder."

"Mom how long did I travel with you? Did I ever get you into any trouble?"

"But as you previously mentioned… that was another life, SILLY."

Casey looked around. "Mother what if someone heard you say that?"

"If they had, sweetie, they would think I was a mother telling my daughter she is Silly."

Casey relaxed. "Sorry mom."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. If not for me you would probably still be my Silly Milly."

"Instead I'm your Crazy Casey."

"And I'm your Lizard." Lizzi chimed in.

Nora smiled at her children. " I will call George in the morning and ask him to buy two extra tickets."

"Does George still believe you have always lived in Canada?"

"No surprisingly I know my history and everything well."

* * *

_A/N: please tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Derek watched as his dad rushed, like a smitten teenager, towards a lady. He grabbed her and held onto her. After her walked a girl about his brother Edwin's age then out walked a lovely girl about his age. Wow she was really beautiful. Was that Nora's daughter? It was just like his dad to pick a lady with the most beautiful daughter. He kept his eyes on her.

"Nora this is my son's Derek and Edwin. And my baby girl Marti."

"And George these are my two lovely daughters, Cassy and Lizzi."

"Nice to meet you two."

Casey smiled. "George, it is so lovely to meet you. My mother has told us all about you."

"Well lets head to lunch. We rented a car so, Nora you can take Casey and Derek. And I will take the other three."

"I think Ill follow you to the restaurant, dear."

They were all hustled to the separate cars."

"So you must be Derek?"

"And you must be Miss Perfect?"

"I am not Miss. Perfect."

"Seems that way. You get straight A's. Your mom insinuates you date perfect guys. And you seem to think you are perfect."

"Kids, calm down. Wont you just try to get along?"

Casey and Derek looked into each others eyes. Casey gasped and turned away.


	5. Chapter 5

Those eyes.. they were so familiar. She had never forgotten them. And now she had just stared deep into them. Of course, that is why his name had sounded familiar. She had heard it before. She couldn't tell her mother now. She couldn't ruin her mothers happiness. She just had to stay quiet. She would have to find a way to keep Derek quiet if he ever found out.

"Everything okay, Casey?"

"Just dandy, mom. Are we there yet? And tell me we are checking into the hotel after this?" There was a long silence. "Mom?"

"Well, dear, we decided this week should be a test run."

"For what?"

"For us all being a family."

"What?" Casey and Derek yelled at the same time.

"Me and George have considered getting married."

"What?" they asked again

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

Derek and Casey sat glaring at Nora. Casey because she had a secret that could destroy it all. And Derek because his dad used to share all big decisions with him. Neither one said another word till they got to the restaurant. Lizzi, Marti and Edwin sat and seemed to be enjoying each other company. Derek and Casey avoided each other like a plague.

"Kids we have an announcement." George said.

"Here we go!" Derek said under his voice.

"Derek. Please be quiet. Your father is talking." Casey said

"You arent my mother, Princess."

"Kids, Please just let us tell them."


	6. Chapter 6

Derek couldn't sleep. He wanted so badly to confront her. He had wanted to all night. But he hadn't known what to say. He had to find a way to tell her he knew. And soon before it was to late.

Casey went down to the kitchen for a snack. She had tossed and turned for hours and decided a little snack might help.

When she walked in Casey saw him and jumped.

"What is wrong, Casey? In the car you acted like you had seen a ghost." Derek said with a smirk.

"I am good. Your eyes are just so…"

He leaned in "They are so what?"

"Uh, never mind Derek. I am not feeding to the fire which is Derek."

"Very funny Princess. But what I think is the problem is that you have a secret."

"Yah sure I do Derek. Keep telling yourself that."

"You know Princess, you have very amazing eyes. Ones I could never forget. They have haunted me since I was really young. And then you show up this morning? I don't know what is going on. I heard your family was killed."

"Derek, please. Don't do this to us or your dad."

"I wouldn't. I haven't seen my dad this happy in years. But if your family brings my family any trouble I will tell him in less than a second. Got it, Princess?"

"Fine Derek."

"Did you know that I could never convince my dad that you existed?"

"Derek, I am so sorry. But don't you think that maybe thoughts of you have haunted me. You were the one thing that I had as a secret."

"Now I am your brother. We'll have to deal with that! I am now your big brother and I will protect you to an extent."

"You consider me a sister?"

"I have to don't I?"

"Okay, bro. Thanks for this little talk. I am going to bed…. Bro!"


	7. Chapter 7

Casey looked in the mirror. She saw the little girl that she used to be. She sighed. She was not sure why she had said bro with such venom. He was trying to be nice. She grabbed her old journal and flipped back to the page she read a lot. And read it over for the first time in almost two years.

"_I keep seeing the boy in my mind. His eyes and his smirk. HE is my secret. My mom has lots of secrets and now I have one of my own. We are going home tomorrow. I bet he has already left. Well mom will be beck soon so I am off to bed. Night."_

She laughed. That night she did not know that those eyes would be the ones to keep her sane for the next few years. She then flipped to a new page.

"_I am home. Those nasty men held me hostage for almost 3 days. Some men came to our house today to tell us that they could take us away from this life forever. Dad seemed pleased and mom just accepted. My mom and dad have not really talked since I came home. They tell me my new name is going to be Casey McDonald. And that I can not take anything from my past. But I have to take my journal. I will find a way. I can not loose my past. Anf about me being held hostage… the only thing that kept me from breaking down and going insane was a delusion. Of what you may ask… that boy I met. It has been six months but I still see him. I think I might be crazy. But "he" talked to me while I was hostage."_

There was a knock at the room door. She shut the book and slid it under the bed. She opened the door and looked at her mom.

"I know this hard Silly but I really care about George. I can tell you do not like Derek. But can you try."

"Sure mom. There is just something…"

"What?"

"I should have told you."

"what?"

"Derek and I have met before."

"That's ok… unless you two…."

"Oh no what I meant is Derek met Milly."

"Oh.. Does he know."

"HE confronted me tonight. He said he wont say anything but I had to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" I want you to be happy mom.

"I am not going to call the handlers right now. I don't want to loose George, but the first sign of trouble and we are out of here."

"Sorry mom."

"Don't be. My only goal is for your twos safety."


End file.
